


【冢不二】The Point of No Return （覆水难收）

by Momo_Neverland



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27277918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momo_Neverland/pseuds/Momo_Neverland
Summary: *如假包换HE*音综背景，同队的选手T X 选手F
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 2





	【冢不二】The Point of No Return （覆水难收）

【上】

“那么，接下来就是决赛的抽曲环节了。”

主持人甜美的声音清楚地传到了《音乐之夜》的后场。这是一个集合不同音乐学院的队伍进行PK的音乐综艺，每一回合所有参赛队伍将会随机配对，抽取不同的音乐类型和参赛曲目。青春学院是关东地区颇有名气的音乐学院，这次的表现也十分亮眼。参赛的四位学生各有特点：队长手冢国光目前就读于声乐系，是青学的学生主席，不苟言笑，典型的古典学院派，唱功被公认是本届所有参赛选手中的No.1；不二周助来自音乐剧表演专业，有着一张让人过目难忘的漂亮脸蛋，对声音的控制能力极强，舞台表业也颇具张力；大石秀一郎和手冢是声乐系的同学，不过主攻方向是通俗唱法，音色温柔，气息和音准都非常出色，是个配合度极高的合唱好手；菊丸则算是不二表演系的同学，音色充满青春活力，不过更让人印象深刻的是他出色的舞蹈水平，是本次节目中让人眼前一亮的唱跳选手。

此时，手冢还留在台上，准备进行这季节目的最后一次抽曲。另外的三位选手则在后台等待，紧张几乎在空气中要滴出水来，大石忍不住来回踱步，惹得同样紧张的菊丸忍不住抱怨了起来。

不二看上去是最冷静的一个，安抚地拍了拍好友的肩膀。菊丸委委屈屈地挂到了不二身上，仿佛这样可以从同伴身上汲取一些冷静过来。

舞台方向突然响起了一阵欢呼声。紧接着后台的幕布被掀开，一个瘦高的身影逆着光走了进来。

“手冢，怎么样？”三人围了上去。

手冢看了一眼整个人挂在不二身上的菊丸。他原本就比不二大上一号，不二被他压着看上去摇摇欲坠的，手冢不由得皱了皱眉。

“英二，快站好！”大石敏锐地感觉到了队长的不悦，将菊丸从不二身上拉了下来，“万一有人在拍摄怎么办。”

菊丸噘着嘴站直了。不二在身后拍了拍菊丸的手以作安慰，一面问：“手冢，抽到了什么？”

手冢这才伸出手，把刚刚抽到的字条展了开来。

“歌剧魅影？”菊丸惊讶地叫了出来，“是音乐剧？”

“这……好像对我们不利啊。”大石觉得有点胃痛，“我们只有不二一个人是音乐剧表演专业的。英二虽然也是表演专业的，但没有受过系统的美声训练。”

“这部作品，确实是美声唱法。”不二拿过手冢手上的纸条，像是也有点苦恼。

手冢推了推眼镜，“每个组只需要出演三首歌或者三幕场景，我们可以扬长避短。”

几人说话间，后台的另一个方向传来了吵吵嚷嚷的声音，显然是立海大的选手们看到了自己曲目。

“听起来他们也碰到麻烦了！”听出对手同样苦恼于自己的比赛曲目，前一秒还苦着一张小脸的菊丸一下开心了起来，“呦西，看上去我们赢的希望很大！”

“英二！”大石连忙提醒，但已经太晚了。

“菊丸，太大意了！”手冢严厉地教训他，“无论对手如何，我们都应该展现出自己最好的一面。”

菊丸有些畏惧地躲到大石身后，不二帮自己的好友说话，“英二也是在给自己鼓劲。知己知彼，百战不殆嘛。不过都到决赛了，大家一定都会全力以赴的。”

手冢看了不二一眼，不再追究菊丸的失言了：“我们回练习室商量，这里不太方便。”

在比赛前被对手影响是大忌。四人运气很好地没有和立海大的队伍打照面，却在门口碰到了意料之外的两个人。

“手冢，我的Data告诉我有73%的可能节目组会在决赛给你们出难题。”乾贞治推了推他厚厚的眼镜，翻开手中的笔记本，“所以我过来看看能不能帮忙。”

乾，手冢，大石曾经是初级美声课的同学，今年刚转去作曲系，对乐理和编曲十分在行。手冢感激地对他点了点头，目光落在了另外一个银发的帅气男孩身上。在他们和乾说话的空挡，不二已经快乐地和他交换了一个拥抱。

“这是六角音乐学院的佐伯虎次郎。”不二见大家都看着自己，便开口做介绍，“我和小虎小时候是邻居，经常在一起玩。后来我搬家来了东京，我们也一直有书信往来。他也是表演专业的，来得真巧呢！”

佐伯爽朗地笑了起来：“我一直在关注这个节目。看到周助的队伍进了决赛，就想着自己能不能帮上忙。没想到最后一个比赛项目是音乐剧，误打误撞了。”

佐伯原本就面目俊朗，笑起来更是阳光，惹得一些经过的女生频频回头。不二见手冢面上隐隐有些不善，猜测他对目前惹眼的情况有些不满，便开口说：“谢谢乾和小虎过来帮忙，这里不宜讨论。我们一起回练习室商量吧。”

“不二，你是专业的，不如说一下你觉得合适的片段。”大石将训练室的门关上后，安静的氛围一下把比赛的气氛带了回来。

不二抱着笔记本电脑下载对应的台本和曲谱，一面说：“嗯，这部剧大家应该都看过吧。我觉得应该要从两个角度去思考这个合适的定义。一方面是从表演的角度，即作为舞台剧最让人印象深刻的片段。另一个方面则是单纯从歌曲角度来思考，毕竟这部作品有很多脍炙人口的歌曲。”

“既然最后一个项目是音乐剧，比赛组应该是有意考验我们的表演能力吧。”大石说，“先说说这个？”

“从表演上最令人印象深刻的，应该是假面舞会水晶吊灯掉下来的一幕，以及剧末时魅影，子爵和克里斯提娜之间的对峙。”不二把资料传送了出去，在打印机嗡嗡运作的背景声中分析。

“服装和道具节目组可以提供，但我不觉得道具组可以在两天内还原水晶吊灯掉落的情景。”手冢说，“而且那一个场景我们人数不够。”

“其实最后三人对峙的那一幕也有点难度。这里剧情冲突进行到了最高（分隔）潮，三位主角的情绪都非常激烈，对舞台剧表演有一定的能力要求。三位主角各自有各自的唱段，是前面出现唱段的Reprise，这个也需要磨合一下。”不二将打印机上厚厚的一叠资料拿了下来，放在桌上开始整理，“如果能演出来，效果肯定非常好。但问题是，后天晚上就是比赛了。而且当天下午还有彩排，我们的时间非常紧。所以我更倾向于选择表演成分少一点的片段。”

他拿起分好的一叠资料，在经典的曲目前打上了星号。

“可是，我们各自饰演什么角色啊？”菊丸有点跟不上思路，他觉得自己的队友漏掉了音乐剧最重要的选角环节，“我一点都不会美声诶。”

“我也只上了两门课。”大石叹了口气，“对不起，拖大家后腿了。”

“不，关于这一点，我或许可以帮忙。”乾推了推眼镜，“并不是所有音乐剧都要求美声唱法的。我们改一下编曲，让你们演唱的部分适合通俗唱法就好了。”

“呵呵，乾真是帮大忙了呢。”不二笑着说，“我觉得子爵和克里斯汀娜互诉衷肠的All I Ask of You就很适合你们两个。音乐剧和单纯地唱歌不同，比起把这首歌唱得好听，其实更重要的是通过这首歌传递出感情。”

大石和菊丸听出了言下之意，红着脸相互看了一眼，低下头翻开了谱子。他俩已经交往一年，平日里黏得和连体婴儿似的，被人暗里调侃倒是会害羞。

“同名主题曲是一定会唱的吧。周助和手冢君来负责这段？”佐伯对此浑然不觉，兀自翻着剧本，尝试给出建议，“我看了前几期的比赛，你们两个的音域都没问题。问题在于第三首曲子选什么？如果是注重演唱的话我会推荐紧接着的独唱Music of the Night，可以尽情展现手冢君的演唱功力。但论舞台效果的话，肯定是周助方才提到的最后一幕更有感染力。”

“呵呵，小虎已经这么确定我饰演女主了吗？”不二笑眯眯地说，“我作为音乐剧表演专业的学生，演个第一男主不过分吧？”

佐伯暗道一声糟糕，正想着如何安抚被踩到尾巴的竹马，手冢那边却一本正经地解释了起来：“我的音色不合适。而且两人合唱的这段咏叹调，女主连续的High C超出了我的音域。”

不二笑了两声，将话题转回了选曲，没有再纠结这个问题了。

一番争论后，几人还是不舍得放弃所谓的“最优解”，打算尝试一下地下室的对峙的唱段。

“如果今晚还是无法进入状态的话，就要选择其他唱段了。”不二提醒道，“乾还要给英二你们重新编曲，时间可不宽松。”

“没事的，不二。”菊丸在这一段里饰演在地下室外追捕魅影的人，没有什么唱段，便给好友们打气，“如果真的不行，就当你指点他们演戏了。”

不二大致给几人讲了一下走位和动作，便把自己的谱子放在一边，闭着眼睛调整呼吸：“第一遍你们可以拿着谱子，开始吧。”

只见不二再次睁眼的时候，原本温和的笑脸已经被楚楚可怜的焦虑和害怕取代了。

“不二情绪进入得很快啊。”乾见不二像是换了一个人似的，忍不住翻开本子记了起来，“好资料。”

“呵呵，那当然啦。周助在表演系里很有名的。”佐伯并不吝啬自己对好友的夸奖，“不过我一直以为手冢君是个情绪变化极少的人。没想到第一次排练就可以到这个程度……嗯，等等，这里停一下。”

大石刚出场和手冢对峙，就被喊停了。他似乎也知道自己表现得不好，不好意思地挠挠头。

“虽然子爵的演绎多种多样，但这一段他毕竟是去救自己所爱，你要表现得更坚定一点。”佐伯指出了问题。

“对不起，被手冢那样看着，感觉血液都快被冻结了。”大石叹了口气，“我再来试试。”

“唱得更用力一些。”不二说完，忍不住轻轻咳嗽了一下。他之前被手冢饰演的魅影掐着脖子，虽然对方并没有用力，喉咙却感觉有些异样。手冢为他拿了一瓶水，轻声说了句抱歉。

不二安抚地对他笑了笑，低下头喝了一口水。此时他又恢复了平时那张温柔的笑脸，完全看不出之前剧中极度紧张的状态。

“不二，你好厉害啊！”大石忍不住感叹道，“可以这么快转换情绪。”

“其实这些都是有技巧的啦。”菊丸在一旁开口，“不二刚才其实也没有特别进入角色，只不过我们知道怎么样去表演感情而已。不二不二，你给大石做个示范吧！”

“嗯，也好。大石可以从模仿我的表情和肢体语言开始。”不二站在大石的位置上，和手冢形成对峙的姿势，“和小虎说的一样，这里你是孤身去救你的爱人，所以不管你演绎的子爵是什么性格，这里都应该表现出坚定，勇往直前的态度，气势应该是要压过站在你对面的魅影的。”

大石跟着尝试了几遍，终于在菊丸大喊“大石，手冢吃烤肉是盐派！”的刺激下成功过关。随后他和不二的对手戏倒是比较顺利，温柔的声线是他的特色，蹲下身子抱着不二的时候也颇像一对苦命鸳鸯。菊丸酸酸地别开脸，又觉得自己太过幼稚般吐了吐舌头。

问题在大石和手冢的对手戏上又出现了了。大石在被手冢套上绳索拖上台阶时，几乎把害怕写在了脸上。

“哎，我倒是可以理解的。”菊丸见大石又在道歉，忍不住帮自己男朋友说话，“如果手冢在我耳边唱什么’现在谁都救不了你’，我可能腿都发软了。”

最后还是不二来做示范。手冢拿着绳索走到了自己的位置上，却见不二有些愣神，不由有些担心地提醒：“不二？”

“啊，对不起，我走神了。”不二稳了稳神，开了个玩笑，“手冢，手下留情哦。”

“我会注意的。”手冢摸了摸套绳，确认上面没有翘起的毛刺，才走上前去，按照剧情里那样套住不二的脖子。

手冢比自己高了二十公分，拉扯间不二能感觉到对方结实的肌肉紧贴着自己的肩胛。手冢确实没怎么用力，但被人带着倒退着走路让不二失去了平衡，脚下一滑向后倒去。手冢察觉到危险，连忙站定，没有拿绳索的左手将不二搂在胸前。

不二几乎坐在了手冢的大腿上。隔着单薄的衬衣，他感觉到有什么东西带着炙热的温度顶在自己的后腰处。

手冢动作微顿，随后立刻放开了不二，掩饰般地推了推眼镜。其他几人立刻围上来关心不二有没有受伤，两人隔着好友们对视了一眼，都在对方的脸色上看出了不自然。

都是成年人了。刚才那个是什么，两人心知肚明。

“要不这段还是算了吧。”佐伯叹了口气，“三个人里面两个新手，直接排感情冲突那么激烈的片段有些太难了。”

此时已经十一点多了，排完这段的希望确实不大了，所以也没有人反对这个建议。既然没有四个人一起的戏份，两队人马决定明天分开排练，后天早上再聚在一起做最后的调整。

众人在拍摄基地门口分开。手冢注意到不二一个人站在门口看手机，不由出声问道：“你姐姐今天不来接你？”

“嗯，我刚刚看到她下午的短信。”不二说。

“那一起走吧。”手冢看了看表，率先走进夜色中。

他们的家正好在一条长街的两端。自高中相识起，两人就经常结伴回家，上了大学之后反倒因为住校没有这个机会了。

手冢寡言，高中时两人走在路上总是不二想些话题来讲。手冢虽不是一个健谈的人，但也绝不木讷，两人的共同话题非常多。不过不二现在满心都是方才排练室里隐秘的插曲，并无心像几年前一样闲聊。他悄悄抬眼去看手冢的表情，却见对方依旧是平日里那副对待一切事情都毫不大意的神色，仿佛刚才发生的一切都只是不二的错觉。

这件事在男生间很常见吗？

不二有些烦恼地思考着。他知道不少男生会在剧烈的运动后会有反应，是因为刚才排练太辛苦了吗？还是因为手冢是个体验派演员，完全进入了角色？

“在想什么？”手冢见不二低着头，出声询问。

手冢的声音平稳，此时却搅得不二的思绪更为纠结。虽说不少手冢的朋友，比如大石和菊丸，都会因为他的不苟言笑而觉得有些拘谨，但不二知道，他现在的这份局促并不来自于手冢，而是在于他自己。

是他对手冢怀有恋慕之情。

“我在想这次的比赛。”决赛在即，不二料想手冢并不想为琐事分神，便选择了一个安全的话题，“总觉得节目组让我们表演音乐剧很恶趣味呢。我们和立海大的队伍里都没有女生，很多剧都不合适吧。”

手冢冷静地说：“这个假设并不适用于我们，我对大石他们也很有信心。”

“呵呵，手冢这么信任我呐。”不二笑道，“我这次可是要反串女生哦，不会担心有违和感吗？”

“不。”手冢简单地说，“你的对音色的控制力很好，舞台表演能力也很强。对此我没有担心的必要。”

对此没有担心的必要？那他有在担心别的吗？

不过不二没有把这一闪而过的念头问出来。也许是因为他觉得这显得他过于敏感，也许只是因为他们到了往日分别的岔口。

“又到了分别的时候呢，这段路真是好久没有走过了。”不二转向手冢道，“那么，明天见咯？”

“我送你。”手冢的回答却出乎意料。

“诶？没关系的，走过去十分钟而已。”不二惊讶地睁开眼睛，却见手冢双手插在口袋里，往自己家的方向迈出了步子。不二感觉对方的胳膊隔着厚厚的风衣擦过自己的肩膀，心中不知怎地有点烦躁。

手冢总是这样。这些时不时冒出来的温柔和纵容总会让不二产生出手冢对自己也抱有超出友谊的情感的念头，怂恿着自己将胸口的爱慕之情宣之于口。但最后，他总是望着手冢挺拔的背脊，将所有呼之欲出的话吞回肚子。

但今天，两人发生过那样暧昧的接触之后，手冢的冷静和温柔就分外折磨他了。

他是完全不在意吗？

“手冢是把我当女孩子了吗？”不二有些愠怒地说，“小心入戏太深了哦。”

“不二，我很清醒。”手冢侧过脸，认真道，“我知道你有能力保护自己，但现在已经快要午夜了，两个人一起总是好一点。”

“那你等会儿怎么办呢？”不二咬了咬嘴唇，“你也要走回去的吧，又不是住在我家了。”

“如果方便的话，我确实希望今晚能借宿。”手冢推了推眼镜，给出了一个更加超过的回答，“我们可以讨论一下选曲。”

最后手冢就这么在不二家里留宿了。不二洗漱结束，对着镜中的自己，依然觉得刚才发生的一切有些没有实感。

等不二做完心理建设走进卧室时，手冢已经给自己铺好了床，此时正坐在上面看台本。他已经洗漱完毕，因为不二家里没有一个人有他这么大尺码的衣服，便穿着随身带的衬衣将就着。

“不好意思，手冢。”不二抱歉地笑笑，“实在是没有什么准备。”

“是我打扰了。”手冢从台本上抬起眼来，镜片后的黑棕色眸子在灯光下显得分外深邃。不知道为什么，即使此时手冢随意地靠在枕头上，衬衣的领口也因为即将就寝多解开了一颗，不二依然觉得他像是要全力以赴钻研一晚上台本的样子。

真是一个让人放心的队长啊。不二抱着枕头，望向手冢又低下头去看台本的侧脸，迷迷糊糊地想着，和他在一起的话，不管多高的地方都能到达的吧。

手冢其实并没有不二想的那么认真。他很快感觉到床上的不二没了动静。手冢侧身看去，发现不二已经侧趴着睡着了。

昨天不二和菊丸为了半决赛的唱跳项目排练了一个通宵，今天又挑了音乐剧的大梁，着实累坏他了。手冢翻身站起，帮不二把卧室的窗户关了。又来到不二床边，将他压在身下的被子轻轻抽出来，抖开盖在他的身上。

不二似乎感受到了什么，迷迷糊糊地喊了手冢的名字，兀自缩成一团睡着。

手冢为他掖好被角，目光在他淡淡的黑眼圈下停驻了一会儿，伸出手将床头的灯关了。

“晚安，不二。”

【下】

第二天不二是被手冢叫醒的。迷迷糊糊中他听见手冢低沉的声音，一下就清醒了，翻身坐起来的速度快到手冢有些晕眩。后者推了推眼镜，安慰道：“没事的，现在才八点。”

不二见手冢已经为两人做好了早餐，更加不好意思了：“对不起，手冢。我昨天居然直接睡着了，今天还这么麻烦你。”

“不会。”手冢简单地说，也开始解决自己的那一份，“今天要排练一整天，保持良好的精神是很重要的。”

并不是因为这个原因啦……关键是那种情况下的同居之夜居然就这么被我睡过去了！

不二心下叹气，决定放过昨天的自己，转而道：“本来还说要讨论一下选曲的，看来又辛苦你了。”

“不，其实我也挺早就睡了。”手冢手上的动作顿了一下，“不过我确实有些想法，等等路上谈。”

这不完全是实话，却也不是假话。手冢在熄灯后就上床了，不过非常少见地过了很久才睡着。对于不二来说，他和手冢这几年像是隔着朦朦胧胧的雾相互站着，练习室的意外像是一阵大风，吹散了两人间的雾气强迫他们直面彼此。

而对于手冢并不是。他在成年的那一年就和家人摊牌了，说自己喜欢上了一个男孩子。作为家中独子，喜欢上同性自然很难被长辈所接受。手冢隐瞒了不二的名字，搬去了学校的宿舍。他本想在和家人关系缓和一点之后再和不二表白，谁知道自己的心思会以这种方式摆在两人之间。

手冢做事一向是干脆利落的。既然问题已经被放上了台面，他也不会再拖延。昨天和不二一起走就是为了去他家借宿，毕竟他又不能回自己家。只不过有一些计划因为不二中途睡过去了只好拖后，但是在等待的过程中心里难免会打鼓。偏偏不二的气息轻轻柔柔地包围着他，除却心里打鼓之外，其他部位也变得亢奋起来。好在不二那边均匀的呼吸声最后还是让他平静下来，心无杂念地好好休息了一晚。

但是，被迫拖后的事情，还是要继续的。

两人一起往训练室走去。不二手上翻着台本，一边问：“你有比较喜欢的选曲吗？”

手冢“嗯”了一声。将台本翻开，折在其中一页上。不二好奇地想要去拿，手冢却错开了手。

“手冢？”不二眨眨眼。

“我也想看你心仪的选曲。”言下之意，交换。

不二有些犯难。昨天四个人都在时，他确实圈了不少曲子，但此时只有他和手冢，显然剩下的选择只有独唱和合唱了。克里斯汀和子爵的合唱已经给了菊丸和大石，那么剩下的合唱基本就是克里斯汀和魅影的了。

不二的目光停在一页台本上。，一段经典的戏中戏。前半段魅影和克里斯汀沉浸在戏中，仿佛天作之合；后半段克里斯汀识破魅影顶替了原定男主，两人一边拉扯一边唱着他们之间覆水难收，在爱语中扯下面具后终于真的不能回头。

原本这炽热又绝望的唱段只属于剧中人，但此时不二却觉得站在不归点前的是他自己，要不要下定决心走过那座桥的是他自己，即将被火焰燃尽的也是他自己。

“不二。”手冢的声音打断了他的胡思乱想。

不二侧过脸看去，手冢的台本拿在远离自己的那只手上，像是打定主意要和他交换了。不二隐隐约约地感觉今天的手冢有一些不一样，似乎以往他并不会在这样的小事上这般坚持。

最后不知是因为好奇还是自暴自弃，不二还是把台本翻到了的这一页。他暗暗和自己说，如果手冢真的和自己排完了这一段后还一如往常，他就可以放弃这段单恋了。

他拿过手冢的台本，翻开的瞬间不由得愣住了。

“看来我们的想法不谋而合。”手冢看了一眼不二选的曲子，声音里似乎带着些笑意，“一会儿可以直接开始排练了。”

佐伯来到练习室的时候，不二正坐在钢琴前，手冢站在他身边，两个人顺着音阶在开嗓。佐伯便去道具组给他们借了两套戏服。手冢和不二一个没有舞台剧经验，一个第一次反串女性角色，戏服还是早些适应得好。

等佐伯抱着戏服回到练习室时，手冢和不二正在唱。准确地说，手冢正在唱他的段落，不二在为他伴奏。佐伯脚下顿了顿，有些意外地停在门口。手冢的唱功在本次节目里饱受好评，但他的音色向来低沉稳重，此刻却仿若绕指柔。他好奇地站在门口望去，只见手冢拿着谱的左手轻轻搭在钢琴上，目光专注地望向钢琴前的不二。待到了合唱的部分，不二也加入了进来，两人的声音交织在一起，自成一方温柔天地。佐伯直觉自己不应该介入其中，便只抱着戏服站在原地。

大概是坐着不好发声的关系，最经典的连续高音部分不二没有再继续下去。音乐一停，手冢就抬头往佐伯站着的地方看了一眼，面上没什么表情，又回到昨天那个不苟言笑的队长模样。

果然刚才温柔什么的，是我的错觉吧。佐伯暗想。

“小虎，怎么站在那里？”不二察觉到手冢的目光，转过身唤佐伯，“诶？这么早就把戏服拿来了啊……”

不二看着自己的那套白色裙子，又看看手冢的那套带着披风的黑色礼服，噘了噘嘴：“手冢的这套看上去好帅。”

手冢看了他一眼：“你喜欢的话，我去帮你问问剧组能不能带走。”

“不……不用了。”不二惊了惊，又觉得手冢今天有些不对劲。手冢那边似乎没意识到自己说了什么奇怪的话，只点了点头就去换衣服了。不二站在原地思考几秒无果，只得拿着裙子跟了上去。

除却一开始裙子造成的一些小风波，上午的排练都还算顺利。两人排了的那一幕，最让人担心的连续高音不二能够稳定驾驭，和手冢的对唱也颇为合拍。几人决定下午接着排第二首歌。

“周助，你和手冢君是不是对人物理解有点偏差？”不二和佐伯一起去楼下拿下一幕的戏服时，突然被好友问道，“我看有几次你没有接他的戏。”

“小虎还是那么敏锐呐。”不二的笑容有些勉强。他当然知道佐伯的意思，但是方才排练中，手冢流露出的感情实在是让他有些心神不定。歌曲最后连续High C的片段，手冢甚至伸出手想要触碰自己的面颊。不二根本不敢看他的眼睛，只借着转身的机会将将错开他的手。

“这一段还好，覆水难收那段你们的对手戏更直接了啊。”佐伯虽然能敏锐地感觉到不二在表演上的状态，却对两人之间的暗潮涌动一无所知，“我建议你们一会儿讨论一下男女主的感情线，达成共识之后再排演下一幕吧。”

“你下午不和我们在一起？”不二有些惊讶地问。

“是我拜托他下午来我们这边看一下的。”乾不知什么时候站在了一遍，推了推眼镜，“和我预想的一样，他俩在表现力上面还有点欠缺。希望佐伯君能帮忙进行一些编排。”

不二点点头，弯下腰翻找下午的戏服。

“你一个人可以拿这些吗？”佐伯见不二怀里的衣服都快挡住他的脸了，想过来帮忙。

“嗯嗯，没问题。”不二找到了手冢的斗篷，努力托了托怀里的一大堆布料，“我回去了哦。”

或许有些事情，他和手冢单独解决更合适吧。

这段戏中戏，克里斯汀的造型精致华美，裙子的构造自然也比较复杂，不像白天那条白色蓬蓬裙一样，唯一的难点只有背后的拉链。

“需要帮忙吗？”

不二抬头看向镜子。手冢还没有披上斗篷，依旧穿着魅影的戏服站在他身后。他原本就身长腿长，宽肩窄腰，这种二十世纪初期的复古礼服放大了他的身材优势，显得更加挺拔而可靠。

手冢把沉默当做了默认，走到不二身后，弯下身子帮他看裙撑。

“这样可以吗？”手冢温热的手掌隔着礼服贴在不二腰间。不二垂着眼睛点点头，没敢抬头去看镜子。

手冢的手微微向上，开始帮不二系背后的代替拉链的裙带。这些绸缎数量还不少，自从后腰处一路向上到肩胛骨的位置。手冢一丝不苟地帮不二处理着，他的动作并不重，勒紧裙带的力道却依然明显，仿佛这些束缚不但在他的裙子上，也在他的心里。

“太紧了？”手冢看了眼不二的表情，淡淡地询问。

“没有。”不二踌躇了一下，打算和手冢讨论一下人物，“小虎觉得，我们两个对男女主的感情理解有些差异。”

“这是早上你躲开我的原因吗？”手冢看着不二的眼睛。

不二帮手冢抖开黑色的斗篷，为他带上了那顶黑色的兜帽。宽大的布料遮住了手冢的面容，避开那双黑棕色的眼睛，不二才继续道：“这部剧的男女主线，一直有不同方式的演绎。有些版本里魅影强势，有些版本温柔。女主有些版本对他心动，有些版本则没有。”

“所以，我向你表达我的感情，你选择如何接受。”手冢沉稳的声音在斗篷下传来，“开始吧。”

这话说得，越来越暧昧了啊。不过，这段戏好像更暧昧……

不二在原地愣了一会儿，似乎把状态调整过来了。只见他裙摆一甩，姿态婀娜地倚在桌边，一双蓝眼睛风情万种地望过来，显然已经进入角色了。

原剧是魅影偷偷替换了舞台剧的男主，披上斗篷去戏弄友人的妻子，整段场面旖旎而香艳。

“Past the point of no return, no backward glances.”

手冢唱着歌词，慢步走到不二的身后，双手扶住了他的肩膀。不二顺从地向后靠进手冢的怀里，任由对方的手抚上自己的脸颊。

“What rich desire unlocks its door？”手冢引着不二坐在长椅上，双手又顺着不二的手臂一路向下，与他十指相扣，“What sweet seduction lies before us？”

不二的心跳超出正常地快。或许原本克里斯汀在这个时候就是该紧张的，他努力放松身子，任由手冢拉着自己的手，从身前一路抚摸上去。

是了，剧本里确实有这一段……

“What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?”手冢的左手按着不二的手来到胸前，正如很多个版本演绎的那样即将抚摸那里，右手则流连在不二的腰侧，唱出了自己独唱段落的最后一句话，“Beyond the point of no return.”

最后一个音节的时候，不二只觉得腰上的那只手突然用力，整个人被按着向后陷进手冢的怀里。他的臀部毫无疑问紧贴着手冢的私密部位，虽然那里不像昨天那样硬挺着，炙热的温度依然惊得不二一下从他身上弹开。

他喘息着在三步外的地方看着手冢，后者如剧本里写的那样坐在原地。

确实应该是这样发展的。除却两人紧贴着时才能窥探到的秘密，观众看到的一切都和无数个版本的演绎一样。

不二压下一闪而过的疑问，按照剧情发展的那样唱出自己的唱段。

“Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question——”他顾盼生姿地绕了着手冢坐着的位置转了一圈，如小鸟一般又回到他的身后，“How long should we two wait before we are one?”

“The sleeping bud burst into bloom？”他轻轻地贴上手冢的后背，弯腰拉住他的斗篷下的双手，“When will the flames at last consume us?”不二亲昵地搂上手冢的脖子，又因为触碰到斗篷下的面具惊慌失措地想要逃跑。

当然，会被男主角捉回来演完这出戏中戏。

手冢拉着不二手臂的手微微使力，后者显然没有预料到他会用这么大的力，踉跄地落在他的臂弯里。所有挣扎都被尽数压下，两人就这么在相隔不到二十公分的位置对视着继续后面暧昧而炽热的对唱。

唱他们已经越过那座桥，停下看所有的后路都付之一炬。

唱他们之间已经覆水难收。

不二看过好几个版本的解析，试图分析克里斯汀在此时是以什么心态掀开魅影的兜帽的。但他此刻迫切地想知道手冢到底是怎么样唱出这一段话的，他想看见手冢的眼中究竟映射着什么。

兜帽落下。不二在那双黑棕色的瞳仁中看见了自己。

音乐已经停了。手冢的手却微微使力，将不二固定在他的怀里，唱出了魅影最后的求爱。

“Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.”

“Lead me, save me from my solitude.”

不二别无选择地注视着手冢双眼里的自己，心跳不受控制地加速。手冢却没有给他任何逃避的机会，盯着不二的蓝眼睛继续唱着：

“Say you’ll want me with you here beside you.”

不二忍不住抓紧手冢胸前的礼服。等他唱出最后一句，所有的迷雾都将散去。

手冢似乎没有察觉不二的一样，最后一句求爱被他饱满的声线颂出：“Anywhere you go let me go too.”

“手冢……” 像是畏惧即将出现的那个名字，不二无意识地唤出身前人的名字。

他已经出戏了。在等待答案的只是不二周助而已。

“不二。”手冢轻声应到，面上隐有笑意，补完了最后半句唱词，“that's all I ask of you.”

因为两个人已经不再是剧中人，所以没有什么扯掉面具的戏码，手冢刚唱完这句求爱，两人就情难自禁地拥抱在一起。

原来手冢的也有这么情绪激动的时候啊。不二感受到拥抱着自己的男人也在剧烈喘息着，心中泛起些甜蜜。

等两人好不容易平复了心情，慢慢分开。不二有些不好意思地说：“明天可不能这么演。”

手冢帮不二整理弄皱的裙子，冷静地说：“没关系，我们改一下舞台编排。”

不二看着手冢近在咫尺的脸庞，又觉得他的眉眼温柔得有些不真实。后者察觉到不二的目光，又站直了身子：“想问什么，直接问出来就好。”

“你去年和你家里出柜了？”听完手冢自述，不二不敢置信地说，“那你昨天……万一我不让你留宿怎么办？”

“我本想等他们稍微接受一点再告诉你，免得你有压力。”手冢说，“不过昨天既然出了那种意外，我再不表白你反而会胡思乱想。”

“怎么会？我肯定和你一起分担啊。”不二有些脸红，“我没有胡思乱想。因戏生情并不少见啊，我只是怕耽误你而已。”

“不会耽误。”手冢不怎么喜欢这个词，皱着眉头搂了搂不二，“还说没有胡思乱想。”

不二吐了吐舌头：“不过你也太行动派了。万一我不接受你怎么办啊？”

手冢认真地说：“我和父亲母亲说的是我喜欢你，和你接受不接受没有关系。”

哎呀，这个人真是一本正经地在说一些了不得的话呢。不二觉得自己的脸一直在发烫，完全没法和手冢对线，只好先着手解决当务之急：“快快，明天就比赛了。先讨论一下怎么演这段吧。”

《音乐之夜》决赛从放出各个选手的宣传照开始，热度就居高不下。其中最点燃舆论的当属手冢和不二的双人“剧照”。不二穿着白色的纱裙靠在手冢怀里，后者则穿着一身黑色的礼服，与暗色的背景几乎融为一体。

手冢自身后拥着不二，一手轻轻抬高他的下巴，让不二微微仰头靠在自己肩膀上。他银质的面具几乎贴上手掌下不二脆弱的脖颈。光与暗的融合，清纯与爱欲的交织，哥特式的神秘与浪漫。这张宣传照后来被选为决赛纪念dvd的封面和海报，发售当日就被一抢而空。

在不二和手冢演完最后一首参赛曲目时，舞台上的灯光突然全部熄灭。一片黑暗中，手冢饱满的声线缓缓清唱着魅影最后绝望而真切的求爱。没有狰狞的面容，没有尖叫和怒吼，所有该发生的梦碎时分都没有发生，只随着手冢吟唱的爱语在黑暗中归于平静。偌大的会场数秒内寂然无声，直到灯光重新照亮舞台，青学的四位选手一起站在舞台上向观众和评委鞠躬致谢时，尖叫和掌声才如雷鸣般爆发出来。大屏幕上两队的总分也已尘埃落定，青学以5%的优势锁定胜局。

“毫无疑问，今晚最佳。”一个评委赛后采访时如是评价，“他们两个的化学反应十足。这首歌我听了也有几十遍了，今天又忍不住流眼泪。说真的这个氛围下男女主不在一起真的说不过去，所以手冢君最后在黑暗中清唱的改编非常精彩，像是一场美梦一样。”

热评就没有评委这么含蓄了——

“青春学院，让RC和EC同时HE的神！”

“他们是在舞台上开车了吗？”

“演成这样，不在一起很难收场啊。”

……

不过，这些都和当事人没什么关系了。手冢和不二好不容易激动的团队里脱身，回到更衣室换衣服。

不二戳戳刚解开披风的手冢，对自己新晋男友眨眨眼。

”手冢，帮我把裙带解开吧？”

END

附上《The Point of No Return》的歌词和翻译（翻译参考知乎作者rui luo）：

Phantom (Erik):

Past the point of no return, no backward glances  
（越过不归点，不再回头）

The games we played 'til now are at an end  
（我们的游戏已到终点）

Past all thought of 'If' or 'When', no use resisting  
（越过“如果”或“何时”的想法，抵抗也无用）

Abandon thought and let the dream descend  
（放弃思绪，让梦沉淀）

What raging fire shall flood the soul?  
（热烈的火焰淹没灵魂）

What rich desire unlocks its door?  
（浓烈的欲望已打开门）

What sweet seduction lies before us?  
（甜蜜的诱惑正在我们眼前）

Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
（越过不归点，这最后一扇门）

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?  
（我们将看到什么热切而无法言说的秘密？）

Beyond the point of no return  
（在这覆水难收之时）

Christine：

You have brought me to that moment where words run dry  
（你带我来到此时，言语已然枯竭）

To that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence  
（此刻言语已经消失，一切归于沉默）

I have come here hardly knowing the reason why  
（我已来到此处，几乎不明缘由）

In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining  
（在我心中，我已想象过我们肢体相缠）

Defenseless and silent and now I am here with you  
（毫无戒备，不发一语，现在我和你在一起）

No second thoughts, I've decided, decided  
（没有二心，我已下定决心）

Past the point of no return, no going back now  
（越过不归点，不再回头）

Our passion play has now at last begun  
（我们的寄情游戏现在终于开始）

Past all thought of right or wrong, one final question  
（越过所有对与错，最后的一个问题）

How long should we two wait before we're one?  
（你我二人还要等待多久才能合为一体？）

When will the blood begin to race  
（什么时候血流才能沸腾）

The sleeping bud burst into bloom？  
（沉睡的花蕾开始绽放）

（When will the flames at last consume us?）  
（什么时候这把火焰会耗尽我们？）

Erik+Christine 对唱： 

Past the point of no return, the final threshold  
（越过不归点，最后的一扇门）

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn  
（桥已被越过，就站着看他燃烧）

We’ve passed the point of no return  
（我们已覆水难收）

Erik — All I Ask of You Reprise:

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime  
(说你将与我共享爱情，共享生命)

Lead me, save me from my solitude  
（引导我，将我从孤独中拯救）

Say you'll want me with you here beside you  
（说你想要我陪你在此，伴你左右）

Anywhere you go let me go too, Christine that's all I ask of you  
（不论你去哪，都让我同行，克里斯汀，这是我唯一的所求）


End file.
